Project CM12, Meet Project QS9300
by HigherSpectrum
Summary: COMPLETE. A crossover for the series Replica and The Invisible Man. Darien must save a girl from the evil organization who's after her.Please R/R!BTW, Replica is a book series.
1. Who's Amy?

  
Title: Project CM12 Meet Project QS9300  
  
Author: HigherSpectrum (Dierdre)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Invisible Man", or it's characters as well as I do not own Replica or it's characters. Sometimes I wish I did though. :)  
  
Project CM12,Meet Project QS9300  
  
Part 1   
Who's Amy?  
Some anonymous person from an old math book said, 'Someone who doesn't make mistakes, usually makes nothing else either', Now, I found someone who never made any mistakes, but she also made a whole lot of trouble...   
  
"I don't understand it." Amy Candler's mother said. "Why can't you keep your talents under control? It's dangerous, you know that." Amy's mother, Nancy, was pacing about the room. They had had this talk before, none of the times had it gone through.  
"I know mom, but when I'm not thinking about it, it just seems to happen." Amy said. Now, to you this might seem like a very weird conversation. But if you weren't listening to it very well, it might seem like just a mother daughter argument.   
"It's okay, Amy, you're just human..." she said. Amy looked at her.   
"I'm more than just that." She said. She looked to the floor. " I wish I could just hand myself in to them and let them do what they want to." She said. She had several times, and each time her mom came rushing to her side.  
"Don't talk like that." She said again, "It's not right, what they want to do, they want to create a superior race." She stroked her daughter's hair. She didn't need this, it was hard enough just being the way she was. Amy broke free and ran upstairs. She ran to her computer and went online. Everyday it was the same, go to the same places. She wasn't expecting mail, she never did, but it was there in her inbox, another note from Mr. Devon:  
It is to your best interest that you refrain from demonstrating your talents in public...  
You know you are in danger.  
It stated what she already knew. Why did he keep bothering her? She wished she could access his e-mail so she could send him vague notes. That would really show him how it was with her. Then she looked at the date, it was old. The same email was repeating itself over and over, by who, she didn't know. But it wasn't Mr. Devon.  
Want to know what's happening? About 3 months ago, Amy Candler discovered that she was a clone. That there were 11 other 'hers' all over the world. Why? 12 years before that, scientists began experimenting by combining human genes with mass talent and immunity and so on, to create those clones. The project was called project Crescent Moon 12. They were the perfect children. Literally. When the scientists found out that this experiments true purpose was to create a master race, they burnt down the lab they were working in. But they didn't kill the 12 Amys. The 'evil' organization is still looking for her. Getting closer everyday. She has to be very careful who she tells her secret to, they could be one of them.  
Amy had found out who she was when she could suddenly do things better than anyone else. That was besides her recurring nightmare of the night she was almost left in the lab while it was burned. She could solve math problems in a snap, and those were the ones that usually took four steps. She had worked out the mystery of where she was 'born' and who had 'delivered' her. He had been the head scientist and he was dead now because of her. And it didn't get any better.  
  
"What's Devon doing to stop her?" the official said into the phone. The person on the other line said something.  
" I know the effects are taking place, but what is he doing?" there was another pause. The Official took out files on project CM12 and began looking through them.  
"Oh, I see, but project CM12 does not need my attention. I'm not taking the risk, deal with it on your own." He said and hung up the phone. Darien had been walking down the hallway to hear the last bit of the conversation. Project CM12? How many experiments was this agency in on? He was about to open the door, then stopped. Why couldn't he investigate on his own? He walked off down the hallway again with an idea in mind.  
The Official looked down the hallway. Eberts stretched out of the doorway as well.  
"Do you think he heard us?" the official asked. There was little concern on his face.  
"Most probably, sir." Eberts replied. The Official frowned and walked back into his office.  
"Tell Claire to search her safe and drawer in the morning." He said. Eberts nodded.  
It was nighttime, guess what Darien was doing? He wasn't exactly going to take the files, just get a name involved with it. This way he could do something to search for the name. This way there wasn't much to blame him for. It even spared him from too much of a lecture from the Keeper.  
He knew the Official wouldn't hide files in his room, it would be too obvious. The Keeper's safe was the most probable site. Or maybe that little drawer thing from the 'lizard button'. Either way, he went to the Keeper's lab.  
He tried the 'lizard button' first. When he pressed it, nothing happened. He pressed it again, and nothing happened. He had to get the drawer to open before he could assume that it wasn't in there. He hit the side of the drawer, and it popped out. He shuffled through the papers to see one of them say Project CM12.  
He figured out that CM12 stood for Crescent Moon 12. The only names he had picked up during the whole thing was 'AMY' which he assumed stood for something and 'Devon'. One name was enough, he didn't need to have a whole essay. Satisfied with the information he had, he walked off down the hallway and out of the building.  
Darien managed to get up early the next day after going to sleep around 12:00 am in the morning. During this time he figured he could get a little more info than zilch about Devon.  
  
Amy was also up early this morning posting info on the net for finding her other clones. Her next note was straight out...no hesitation:  
To any Amy out there,  
Have you ever wondered about that strange birthmark on your back that looks like a crescent? Have you done surprisingly well in things you haven't even taken a lesson in? Do you have someone following you who is only known as Mr. Devon? Have you ever considered that you might be a clone? E-mail me if this description fits you.  
Who knew? Maybe she'd have someone interested by the end of the day. Maybe, someone would know something about project CM12. Or Maybe, she'd attract someone from the evil agency.  
  
Darien set out to find newspaper stories, magazine articles, or anything about the guy called Mr. Devon. He figured that Devon couldn't be a first name, it didn't sound right, so he made it the last name. Trial and Error, if it didn't work, he could just try Devon.  
Maybe, if some of the experiments he did weren't secret, he could find him curing some disease or something. All searches proved that there was no such name. Even the phone book didn't list this mysterious guy. What if it wasn't even his real name? Well, it figured. He had been on the Internet for the last hour and it was getting close to the time to get to the agency. He conducted a last search. This time under a category called : Message Board Posts.  
2 matches were found. One of them had to do with Devona Ricken's first car, from an excited mother in Missouri on a board called 'The Firsts'. The second one was entirely different. It was the message from Amy Candler... trying to find her other clones.  
  
Amy droned along in school, not having to pay any attention at all. Her mind automatically picked up useful information and stored it in her memory. She wondered who's special talent it was to do that and realized she was sort of a thief. She was taking other people's talents and using them herself. The thought made her uncomfortable. After all, robbing was when you took something, right?  
  
The Keeper had known about last night when Darien had been in her lab. How couldn't she? His hit against the drawer left a little indentation. She made her assumption known when Darien walked into her lab the next day. If he knew nothing, the words wouldn't stop him for getting what he came fort.  
"So now you know about project CM12. That means you have to help keep her under control now." Darien stopped, he really hadn't found out that much yet. He had only left a message for some girl online. With luck she'd find it before he came home from the agency.  
"Who's 'her'?" Darien asked. Maybe he could find out more from Claire. If she did something special, why wasn't she here at the agency? Or was Claire just kidding him? More questions sprang to his mind, but he patiently listened to the Keeper's response.  
"I guess you didn't find out that much, maybe I shouldn't tell you anymore and move the files so you can wonder some more." She said. Darien's eyes widened.  
"Noooo, please, tell me who she is! I promise I'll go after her like a good secret agent!" he whined. The Keeper smirked.  
"I'll ask the Official to get Hobbes, he's off on the other floor." She said. She walked off in the direction of the Official's office. Darien frowned.  
"Doing what? Hey, wait!" he ran to catch up to her. She stopped and turned around to watch him.  
  
"First, I want to know more about Project CM12."   
  
Note from the author- Oops, I made a mistake when I first wrote this, I have changed the above slightly so it now fits the story. Thank you.  
  
  
  



	2. The First Encounter

Part 2  
The First Encounter  
  
Amy returned from her usual day at school at went upstairs to her room. She flopped down her backpack to the side of her bed and turned on the computer. The online groups she was in had to do with Olympics and sports and such that required mass talent. That was the key to what she was looking for. True, she could be found easily by the organization like this, but she didn't care. As long as her mom didn't know, she was out of trouble.  
First, she checked her lone message. No replies. Then, she checked everywhere else that she had posted something not pertaining to her clones. Nothing much was different. Then, she checked her E-mail. One of the messages caught her attention from an anonymous author. It was titled: Project CM12.  
When she opened the message, it was only a few sentences. It read:  
Who are you?  
What is your connection with Mr. Devon?  
Why do you think you have clones that share your talent?  
Does project CM12 mean anything to you?  
Please respond.  
At the bottom was a separate e-mail. Probably a general one. It referred to the agency called 'The Dept. of Fish and Game.'  
  
Darien was listening to the Keeper. They had long since gone back to her lab because of how long her 'short version' was. When the keeper got into something, you had to listen to the absolute whole of it.  
"...one of the ten scientists that was working on the project was Dr. A. Remfer. He was our input on the project. When the lab was burnt down, he was hidden from the other agency, and we are not to tell anyone where he is. We weren't even supposed to tell anyone else about the project. Not even our other agents." She looked up at Darien, "You found out about it, and now you have to help us with it. Amy is just now discovering her powers and the way she's handling them is out of control. And as I told you before, the other agency is planning to capture her, you have to stop them too." Sometime during that conversation, Hobbes walked into the room, and listened to the rest of what the Keeper was saying.  
"So we have to capture the perfect kid? Wouldn't she run away from us when we step up to her and say we're from the agency? I mean she already knows about the other one and she's only 12." He said. Darien looked uncomfortable.  
"I kinda sent her a note this morning, if I tell her that's who I am, she wont runaway or anything Hobbes." Darien replied.  
"I was only suggesting." He said and stepped farther into the room. "It wouldn't help to have a kid afraid of us and use her super powers, or whatever." Darien looked back at Hobbes.  
"She doesn't have super powers, Hobbes. She only can do things to the max they can be done at 12 years old." He said. "So, when do we get to meet her." He asked the keeper.  
"As soon as she replies to your e-mail." She said. Darien smiled.  
"I finally get to do things my own way." He said and walked out of the room, Hobbes followed.  
Darien went back to his apartment, where he found a reply from Amy in the Agency's general inbox. She wasn't as anxious to meet them as he had thought. The note read:  
Hi,  
I don't know who you are, or why you are bothering me. The only reason I can think of that you know about project CM12 is because you work for the organization after me. This puzzle piece does not fit the big picture though, your e-mail said you work for the Dept. of Fish and Game. Whoever you are, if you have no information about the other Amy's I have no reason to talk to you.  
- Amy  
Hobbes interrupted Darien's thought.  
"Let's go, Fawkes, what is this? That people that like each other through e-mail, movie..."  
"You've got mail? Hobbes, this is how we coax her to tell us where she is and that she has to meet us." Darien said. Hobbes sighed.  
"Okay, whatever." He flopped down on the couch. He looked at the ceiling. In his mind he briefly counted how many blemishes there were.  
"Okay, so what am I gonna do while you e-mail Amy?" he asked. Darien looked at the screen.  
"Find a way to tell Amy that we're from a different agency than the one that's after her." Darien said as he began to type before Hobbes said anything:  
Amy-  
My name is Darien. I so far know a lot about project CM12. In fact, I'm kinda an experiment myself. I'm not part of the other agency, I am part of another one that had a scientist in on the project that created you. I hope you will agree to meet me outside of where I work tomorrow, which you obviously know where is.  
Hobbes looked over Darien's shoulder.  
"You really should give that information out online. She doesn't need to know that." Darien looked at him.  
"Do you think you could just mind your own business? I don't think her need to know needs to by worried about by you." Darien said sarcastically. Hobbes went back to the couch.  
"I wanna go out and do something, its boring just sitting here."  
"You can go, I'm staying here and finding out a little more about Amy." Darien said. Hobbes brightened up. He picked up his jacket and walked out the door.  
"You don't know what your missing, Fawkes." He said as he closed the door. He really didn't really want to go anywhere. He remembered the last time he went somewhere with Hobbes. Freaked out a couple of people at a bar.   
Once again, searches revealed nothing about Amy. Only the messages she had posted before hand. He had checked them out already and they had proved nothing. Amy was very careful about what she let everyone else know online. Maybe Hobbes was right, he shouldn't give that kind of things out online...Soon, Darien found himself asleep at the Keyboard.  
  
Amy had checked her e-mail again. Only to find Darien's new message in it. Why couldn't she meet him? He seemed innocent enough. And if she didn't come back, her mom would know who to contact. The meeting took place tomorrow after school. She'd be ready for a fight.  
  
Darien half expected to awaken to a black screen with little green letters at the top saying, "Wake up, Darien." The screen was black, it had fallen asleep. He looked at the time. He had a few minutes to check his e-mail. The note that Amy had left was the only one:  
I'll be there.  
  
Amy was in school, there wasn't much that they were doing. They did the usual fractions, decimals, and exponents. As they moved on to next class, Tasha caught up with her.   
"What's wrong with you lately?" she asked her. Amy was zoning.  
"What? Oh. I dunno. There's somewhere I have to go after school." Tasha brightened.  
"Does it have to do with..." she lowed her voice, "with another clone?" Amy looked at her.  
"Nah, it has to do with some guy that knows about my clones online..."  
"You are not gonna meet him are you?" she interrupted, "That's dangerous." Tasha had to live by the rules. Even if it killed her.  
"Tasha, you are so boring sometimes." With that she walked into the door of her next class.  
The time passed so quickly. The only thing she was thinking about was after school. After all her rush, the nervousness had finally caught up to her. What if he was lying? What if he was part of the organization.? She new the answers to the questions, but she didn't know if she wanted to bring them to mind.   
It was last period, she could still change her mind. She watched the hands slowly tick toward the 3 on the clock. 5,4,3,2,1....  
BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!  
She gathered her things and walked out the door. All she had to do was walk home and forget about it...  
"Jeez, are you deaf or something. Oh, you can't be right? You've got better than normal hearing." Tasha said. She'd been calling Amy's name for awhile. She was off in her own world.  
"I'm fine Tasha. I'm gonna go meet the guy, you want to come with me? Tasha Frowned.  
"Gymnastics? Remember?!" Tasha yelled yet another time. Amy had been forgetting about it since she quit Gymnastics because of her too noticeable talent.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry Tasha. I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Tasha muttered something about memory not being to good for a clone and then she got in her mom's car with another girl. Which Tasha and Amy happened to hate. Her name was Jeanine and she and Amy had been rivals for being perfect since kindergarten. Jeanine pasted a fake smile on her face and waved. Amy gave an equally fake smile back.  
Amy walked up the street and around the corner in direction to the Dept. of Fish and Game. When Amy got to the building she looked around. No one was there. She looked to the top of the building and then looked back to the entrance. Someone was standing there.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hi." Darien said. Amy looked around. Then, seemed satisfied.  
"So, you aren't with the organization. But if you try anything, you know how fast I can run." Amy was getting even more nervous.  
"Don't worry, I'm only here to talk to you about something."  
"About what?" Amy asked eyeing him.  
"No doubt you've heard this before, but I'm told you can do anything better than anyone else. You're not supposed to use them often or much at all." Amy frowned.  
"It's kinda hard to do that, with someone at school. She has to be perfect in everything, and sometimes I want to show her that I'm always better." She looked to the ground. Darien and she started walking down the sidewalk.   
"Okay, then. You know my story, now I want to know yours." Amy said. Unfortunately, her powers didn't extend to reading minds. She thought that it was a reasonable question, but it turned out that it was:  
"Classified. The last time I told someone my secret, they wound up being held prisoner by one of my other enemies." She listened to Darien's every word. That is, until she heard something behind them. She turned her head slightly to be able to see them out of the corner of her eye.  
"Someone's following us." She said. Darien also turned his head slightly. Then, after a few minutes, he turned it back. How had they followed her today?  
"You're right." He said, "The other agency?"   
"Bingo. Let's walk a little faster." They picked up the pace little by little. Amy made sure that she kept it under control. She didn't want to get ahead of Darien. Every part was a little more tense. They looked at each other in unspoken words that said "Split up." Amy zoomed down the sidewalk. She hoped she wasn't going to fast for Darien. She looked back every so often to make sure he was still there. Before she could see it, Darien turned around into an alleyway and turned invisible. He watched Amy go down the street. The car was still after her.  
Amy was still going when she noticed Darien wasn't behind her. Uh oh, she thought. I got ahead of him, they could have gotten him already. They would make him force the information to them that he knew. Going after him would only make things worse! Okay, wait. She was over reacting he could just be around the corner. He could be just right there, she kept watch. Amy barely recognized the sound of a door slam very near her. Then, she felt a tiny prick to her arm, and all her worries were ended as she fell unconscious.  
Darien came around the corner to see Amy being loaded into a car. He could see that she was not conscious. Before he could catch up to them, they started the engine and got away. He began to wonder why everything happened to him. That on his first meet with her, the bad guys had kidnapped her and taken her away.  
"Ah, Crap."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Captured

Part 3  
The Captured  
  
Amy awoke in a dark room. Dark by wall color, and dark by absolutely no light. She got up from the cold floor. She had just been put in, or else the spot would've been warm. How long had she been out? She had recovered from the tranquilizer as fast as her talents had let her. They might've done tests on her, or something. The last time they had captured her, every other Amy had been there too, but now it was only her. Probably because the last time she was the only one not to take the test.  
Amy began to imagine things. She knew they weren't real, but it was like they were meant to be there and drive her mad. She closed her eyes, tried to blot them out of her vision even though it was just as dark as when her eyes were open. With her eyes closed she felt safe.   
They were watching her, she could feel it. Their eyes were piercing through the darkness. Watching her every move. What were they planning to do?! Was it Darien? Was it her talents? Too many questions were left unanswered. It was driving her crazy. Time seemed to pass more quickly every second. Did she have to be alone?  
Then came the sound. It started out low, then became louder and louder. It wasn't a screaming sound, it was bees buzzing. She was in a hive. They had used the same noise as the last time she had been captured. One of the Amy's had died because of it. How long could she last like this? It was the kind of sound that was made to drive you mad. She tried to stay calm, but it was so hard....  
  
Claire was pacing around the lab trying to figure out what to do. Darien hadn't gotten the license plate number of the car, it had been so far away. Darien was watching her, but at the same time thinking of something as well to do. Hobbes was sticking to his decision of making them think of the answer and then he would agree.  
"Do you think they would expect Fawkes to go and retrieve her?" Hobbes asked. There are many angles to a situation, as everyone knows by now. Did they know anything about him? Claire seemed to take this into consideration.  
"They've only seen him with her once. Maybe they think he's a friend of her mom's or something," She said, "Although they will probably expect him to tell somebody."  
"Yeah, unless they're really stupid." Hobbes commented.   
"Hello!'Him' is here." Darien said. They still failed to notice that he was there when they were talking about him. Claire sighed.  
"We have to take action. Darien, I want you to go and ask her mom what she knows about the organization." Darien looked satisfied with the idea. She looked to Hobbes, "I want you to access her messages online. See if you can get anything from them." Hobbes frowned. Then he mumbled something about not being a computer specialist and all that junk.  
"I will be analyzing her DNA that brushed off and Darien's jacket when they were walking. Now go." She shooed them away. As soon as they were out of her office Hobbes said,  
"The Keep is sending us out to do detective work, what next?" Darien looked down to the smaller man.  
"It won't be that bad." He said.  
"That's easy for you to say, I'm not the one who wasted a whole day already reading her messages." Darien smirked. Hobbes usually complained about the job he had to do.  
  
Amy was lost in the blackness. The senselessness was making her weak. What did they want to do? How many times had she asked that question? AHHHHHH! Every word echoed in her mind. It was making her crazy. Just when she though things couldn't get any worse, she saw a small beam of light. Someone was opening a door at the front of the room. Very, very slowly.  
She crawled to the doorway with all of her strength left in her. She managed to get her self partially out of the door. The light felt warm and good. She smiled the light made her think there was hope. Then she heard people talking.  
"When will number seven be interrogated?" a male voice asked. There was a pause. Number seven was her 'Amy' number.  
"As soon as she is strong enough to pull herself out of the room. If she gets out, test one will be completed." Amy became panicked and confused. It was a test. She could either give them the results they wanted or shove herself back into the room. If she went back in, that would show how far away she could hear and probably give them more info anyway. Slowly, she pulled herself out.  
No sooner than she had, she heard a door close on the other side of the room. Two men walked in and picked her up. She was barely aware of what they were doing. They didn't say anything and she still couldn't see anything from the sudden bright light. They dragged her down a hallway and into another room. Where they plopped her into another chair. She tilted her head back and let the light shine on her face. It was wonderful.   
She was beginning to be able to see again and just as someone else walked into the room. She put her face down and looked at the man. It was not someone she had met before. His eyes were a shade of brown which made his whole face look sinister.  
"Hello, number seven."  
  
Darien was in Mrs. Candler's living room and was explaining everything he knew so far. Amy's mother was surprised.  
"She never even told me about this, I going to talk to her when she gets back." She said. "If she gets back, I know just about as much about the organization as you do Darien. I'm sorry I can't help you." She looked as if she was about to cry.  
"It's okay Ms. Candler. I'll find Amy." He said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.  
As he walked out of the house, Amy's mother yelled out:  
"You might want to try the Morgans' next door, she might have told Eric and Tasha something." So Darien walked next door. A boy answered the door.  
"Are you Eric?" Darien asked. Eric nodded. "Do you know anything about Amy Candler?" The ninth grader narrowed his eyes.  
"Who wants to know?"  
"Someone who was part of the agency that helped create her."  
Tasha and Eric began talking to Darien about what they knew. It was about the same info that her mom had given him, only there was one other interesting piece.   
"...and this guy called Mr. Devon is always following her around and giving her hints. He is always around when something weird is happening." Tasha finished. It had been 6 hours already and it was nighttime. Would Mr. Devon know about Amy's disappearance already? It was doubtful, but who knew?  
Hobbes had gathered no other information, he had barely managed to get the computer on. On the other hand, Darien had a lead...  
"So, where will he probably be looking for Amy?" Claire asked rhetorically.  
"Her school." Hobbes and Darien chorused.   
  
Amy watched the guy who was keeping her where she was. For some reason, the darkness had made her weak, and she didn't know why. The feeling was coming back to the rest of her body and her fingers were beginning to shake in anticipation. Every so often his eyes drifted up to her from the file he was reading.  
"You were not compliant the last time we had you. For some reason you have a change in personality than all the others. We want to know why." Amy remained silent. He came to one sheet and began writing on it.  
"Subject does not wish to speak." This, of course, made Amy even more angry.  
"We will begin tests now." The men came back from the hallway and helped her to her feet, where she was taken to the testing room.  
"Hello Dr. Evire." A woman said as they entered. She smiled, "Thank you!" she took the file from his hand. He left the room  
"I am Dr. Samms. I will be the one recording your test results. I hope we can make this pleasant, so we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Amy narrowed her eyes and still said nothing. Dr. Samms sighed.  
"Yes, we will get the results we want. But unfortunately for you, it will be against your will." Then she motioned for someone to come in and everything went black.  
"Don't forget about the A.R."  
  
Darien was searching around the school grounds for Mr. Devon. Sure enough, by the school entrance was Mr. Devon. He was looking at the passing kids to find Amy. He must know Amy so well that he knew she always came out this entrance. Kid after kid his frown grew more noticeable, for Amy wasn't coming out. Darien walked right up to him and pulled him roughly around the side of the building.  
"Hello there, I heard you have information I need." He said. Devon straitened himself out.  
"Who says?"  
"A lot of people." Darien sighed, "I know what happened to Amy, but I don't know where she is now. Can you tell me where she might be?" Darien asked.  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Just give me the damn answer." Devon looked at him suspiciously but complied.  
"They use the entrance to an underground lab in a warehouse a few blocks from here, you'll probably find her there. I was just going there myself." He explained. Darien took out a walkie-talkie.  
"Hobbes, bring the van around, we're going to the nearest warehouse." Hobbes came around. As Darien was going to tell Devon to go with them, he noticed that he had already gone.  
"Figures." Darien muttered and walked to the van. Once he was in he told Hobbes what had been explained to him from both the Morgans' and Devon.  
"First, we go to the Keeper." Hobbes said. Since they were going on a mission they would probably need the keeper. They drove back to F&G. Before they went to the Keeper's lab Darien knocked on the Official's door and yelled in before he opened it,  
"It all came back to Devon." Of course now the Official had known about their unplanned mission and wasn't surprised by what Darien said. He sighed  
"I shoulda known." They walked into the lab in which Claire was writing something at the far desk.  
"Hey, Keep." He said and sat in 'his' chair. She got the Hypodermic needle ready.  
"So you found where she might be?" Claire asked as she gave Darien his counteragent. Hobbes answered first.  
"Yeah, Darien found out that they have her in an underground lab below a warehouse." Claire looked at him.  
"Be serious. Bobby." She said.  
"No, he's telling the truth." Darien said. Claire couldn't help to give a little laugh while she gave Darien his counteragent.  
"It's smart, no one would believe someone who said people kept them underground." Hobbes shot a told-you-so look sarcastically at Claire.  
"Then you better get going." She told them, "Go easy on the Quicksilver Darien."  
  
The first test Amy was put through was one of questions. The ones that they really wanted to know about mixed in the ones used to disguise the true meaning of the test. When she found out A.R. stood for Artificial Reality, she was worried. It didn't make it any better when she finally experienced it either. They had found her weakness, being trapped...and alone. Trapping her in her own mind, making her beg for mercy. Then, they'd bring her back into reality and do it all over again.  
It was pure torture.  
"Do you believe the story of how you were created?" they asked first.  
"Yeah, but that's not something you need to know about me, is it?" she replied. They didn't answer. They never did. Only went on to the next question.  
"Why don't you want to go along with our plan? All of the rest of the Amys agreed. And you know what happened to the Amy that didn't. We only kept you alive because we wanted to observe you."  
"Blah, blah, blah, I'll do what I want." She said making her restraints go taut in anticipation of the darkness that always followed an answer like this. Only it didn't come. It seemed that was the answer they wanted. She was trapped again, in the middle of it all. Many more questions came at her in which she answered absent-mindedly. While she still kept her personality up, she began thinking of a plan to escape.  
"When is Darien going to get here?" she thought, "If he doesn't get here soon I'm going to go crazy!" but then she began to wonder if he never came. What if he was part of this agency after all?  
"Who was the man that was walking with you before we captured you?" the one question penetrated her deep thought. At least this answered one question. Knowing she couldn't reveal who he was, she tried to lie.  
"My...my uncle." She said and she wished she could lie convincingly. The horrible darkness crashed down and stayed there for the longest time that she could remember. Her mind tore back to before. When she had first read Darien's e-mail. Didn't he say he was an experiment too. After her memory confirmed this, she relaxed. With the great feeling of hope she passed out.  
  
  



	4. And the two shall meet...again

Part 4  
And the Two Shall Meet...Again  
  
Darien and Hobbes were on their way to the warehouse with the directions Mr. Devon gave them. It was easy to spot something like that a few blocks away. But only if they were going the right way.  
"And why didn't you ask him which direction?" Hobbes asked Darien. Darien didn't reply immediately.  
"Because I didn't think of it." He finally said. Hobbes looked at him.  
"That's right, my friend. Next time you have to think." He said with a little joke to his tone. Hobbes then turned his attention back to the road.  
After many twists, turns, and the retracing of their steps, they finally found the warehouse. It wasn't that it was broken down or anything, it just looked old. The walls were dented and discolored. On the street it was on wasn't very busy and only had a couple of houses on it before the street turned into a different lane.  
"I guess they'd want to be inconspicuous." Hobbes muttered. They found the entrance to the building on the other side of it and found it was had a rusty look on it. Hobbes took out his gun in anticipation of need to shoot it but Darien stopped him and Quicksilvered his hand. He held the lock and let it go, it was frozen. Several seconds later, it fell apart. He De-Quicksilvered his hand.  
"No need to make unnecessary noise." Darien said. Hobbes kept out his gun just in case as they entered the building. He looked left, then right, then decided it was safe. It was ordinary, the usual boxes and crates lined the corners and walls, and the bigger ones were below the smaller ones. In the middle there was a round table with one leg missing. Instead, it was supported by books. In a wordless conversation, they decided Hobbes would take one side looking around the boxes and reading the label on one side, Darien would take the other. They were pretty confident that they would find something. By the time every box was searched twice, they pretty much gave up hope.  
Darien sat down at a seat that mismatched the table while Hobbes searched the walls for signs as he insisted. Of course they would make the entrance to the underground lair secret. But for some reason, bad-guys always seemed to hide them in so obvious places. These people were good. As Hobbes continued searching everything that looked suspicious, Darien drummed his fingers on the table. It was only then did he find something on the table.  
  
"Leave me alone." Amy said again to the people standing outside the door. They had moved her to a bright white room that had no furniture. But it wasn't a padded cell. Amy was sure that she had seen all of the rooms that weren't classified in the whole base and at least half of the ones that were. Every so often people in lab coats would come stand outside the door. Their eyes implying that she should give up her problem with them and go with them peacefully.   
There were no cameras or one-way mirrors in the room. There was nowhere to have a hidden camera either. How could they be watching her? Did they think that maybe she couldn't get out as she was? Did they expect her to ram herself against the door in order to try and break out? And if she did, would that give them more info about her strength?   
They had never been this persistent about what they wanted. Amy finally decided that they wanted something else. Not just her, but someone who knew her. How much did they know about Darien? She crossed that out of her mind again. She had answered that question so many times already. They knew nothing.   
She kept reassuring herself that Darien would come. He had to. Unless...the agency he was working for was really working for the evil organization and he didn't know it. That couldn't be, why would they ask about Darien? And then, what if he was new, and no one in this place knew about him yet. Oh god, this was confusing.  
She had never asked so many questions in her life. The A.R. was doing things to her mind, making her forget. Was that what they wanted? Was that the whole point? No, it wasn't! They wanted her healthy and alive.   
Amy wondered how long alive would be for her.  
All this was for world domination?   
They definitely wanted something else. Exactly what, she didn't know.   
  
On the table was a piece of paper, a calculator, and a pencil. Did they want him to do Math problems? Darien flipped the sheet over and on the back was a...riddle?It didn't make any sense at first. Then, the words pulled together. He read it to himself and it said:  
Where does the past belong?  
As well as find info on our Spangled song?  
Tell me which numbers spell "Hello." upside down.  
Find the page with a scribbled frown.  
And when you find the answer to that above.  
There is the new answer, give it a shove.  
The words went through his mind many times. None of his hard-to-believe answers seemed to fit the puzzle. His thinking mind had long forgotten about Hobbes and he didn't think to ask him. He thought, "Spangled reminds me of the Star Spangled Banner. That was written in the past. We would find that info in a...History Book!" he thought. He looked down at the books supporting the one side that had a missing leg. Sure enough, there was a history book. He pulled it out and the table almost fell, making a lot of noise.  
"What was that, Fawkes?!" Hobbes said.  
"I leaned on the table and it fell." Darien replied. Satisfied with his answer.  
"Okay, be careful next time." he said. He'd bought it. Now, what to do next? "Numbers that spell "Hello." Upside down. He thought for a second. The answer didn't come to him. Why was he studying a riddle?! Why couldn't they have a code, the kind of thing he could break, he wasn't any good at riddles! He was a thief! Couldn't this secret organization be normal? He sighed.   
His eyes wandered over to the calculator on the table. "It must be there for something." he thought. He picked it up and played with it. No numbers revealed "Hello." Upside down. He flipped over the calculator. "There, its upside down." He thought. Now some of the numbers...looked like letters! He punched in 01134. It came out as "hello" upside down! He was on his way. He figured it must be a page number and he flipped the history book to page 1134. In the left corner was a drawn frown and a note. It read:  
Go to the far wall.  
It was the same handwriting as the one doing the riddle. It was the same person. But, why would the organization give away so many hints? He got up from the table, the chair made a shrieking noise. Hobbes cringed, but didn't say anything. Darien shuddered from the noise. He went toward the back wall and put his hands up against it.  
"Fawkes, what're you doin'?" Hobbes asked.  
"I'm not sure." He replied and shoved the wall. Surprisingly, it moved back and the wall shimmered and revealed the real wall behind it. A metal door from somewhere opened. Something creaked beneath him and he looked at Hobbes with the most as caution as if it would make him fall. Hobbes looked at the floor beneath Darien. It creaked again, then it fell. Hobbes could hear Darien's yell of surprise as it echoed down the tunnel he fell through.  
Hobbes looked down the hole and then at the doorway. What would he do?  
"Fawkes!" he yelled down the tunnel, "Fawkes, can you hear me?" he said. There wasn't any reply. If he went to go find someone, when he got back who knows what might've happened. If he followed, there was less of a chance of trying to help him. And since there would probably be security, that's twice as much Quicksilver. He looked at the tunnel one last time and said, "Be back soon, Fawkes. Hold on." Then he raced to the doorway.  
  
"Ahhhhh...!" his yell stopped when he landed at the bottom of the tunnel. He was in a hallway that was all white. Or would've been, the paint was chipped and the walls were dirty. It looked like this was an old entrance to whatever they were doing down here. Someone was seriously helping him, from the inside. He was about to take a step when he looked up. Security cameras were there, and the red light was on. They were working, and if he had taken that step, he would be in the direct vision of the camera. He'd have to use Quicksilver. Knowing that little time had past, he'd be almost having one segment on his Snake Tattoo monitor become red.  
It was an old hallway, it probably wouldn't have motion detectors or any other security devices besides the old cameras. He Quicksilvered and walked down the hallway. The Whole things was pretty much straight except for a couple of turns. Then, there was a 3 way split in the hallway. Although the signs were chipped and almost unreadable, he made out the word "Main". Without hesitation, he moved on. What seemed the longest hallway made Darien wonder if he was on a wild goose chase. How did he know that the signs weren't made to make him go the wrong way? No, that was stupid, he had to stop thinking like that. His Questions were answered when he turned a corner, and bumped into two guards.  
The guards stood bewildered for a second, then they took out their guns. Something had definitely hit them, and they weren't about to let it get away.  
Darien couldn't believe how stupid he was to forget that he had been walking in normal areas. Of course there would be guards. And he expected to see more security devices. No sooner had he turned around had he bumped into someone else. He didn't look confused at all. In fact, he located Darien's arms quickly and in one deft movement handcuffed him. Darien De-QSed. He tried to look at the back of his wrist before he was roughly shoved forward. He watched one of the last four green segments turn red.  
"Ah crap."   
The first two guards Darien had met were looking at him strangely and obviously trying to come up with an explanation on how he could turn invisible. He figured they were taking him to the same place Amy was. For now all he had to do was figure out a way to get out.   
As they approached Amy's cell, Darien recognized one of the two men standing there. Mr. Devon!  
"You! I thought you were trying to save Amy!" he yelled in confusion. Behind him he heard someone whisper, "He's crazy." Devon smiled.  
"Continue." He said.  
"Continue." The second guy repeated. He was moved forward to the door. A guy swiped a card in a slot next to the door and it opened. The bright white made him blink. Laying against the far wall, was Amy. They took off the handcuffs and closed the door.   
Amy looked at the new comer. She smiled as soon as she recognized the face. She was tired of being alone.  
"Hi." Darien said and slid down the wall to the floor.  
"Hi." Amy sighed, "I see you came to get me. By the way, they don't know anything about you...yet." She added. She twirled her hair around her finger.  
"Well, about that, the whole reason you're here is because of me. I should of told you what I could do." He said. Amy raised her eyebrows.  
"Well, what can you do?" Amy inquired, anxious to know. Darien looked up.  
"I can turn invisible." He said simply. Amy held back a smile that told him she didn't believe him. Darien noticed the effort.  
"Look, it's true, okay? I just can't show you. It's probably the only reason you didn't see me when the organization took you away." Amy considered this.   
"Why can't you show me?" she asked.  
"Because when I use invisibility for too long, it has a side effect that drives me insane. At least that's the only way I can explain it." He turned his wrist over, "When this snake is all red, your gonna be in trouble. You gotta find a way to get either you or me outta here." He said. She went over to look. Her disbelief was gone.  
"Woah." She said when she saw that he only had three green segments left, "But how are they going to believe me? I would think that they would have to see it for themselves first." Amy said.  
"Ah crap." Darien said. Amy went back to sit on the other side of the room.  
"No der."   
  
"Gotta get help." Was the only thought in Bobby Hobbes' mind. He was on his way back to get reinforcements from the agency, then he was going to get Amy's friends and family that would help.  
"They got Darien!" Hobbes' said as soon as he got to the Official's office. The keeper was already there, asking the him something.  
"What?" she asked with a worried look. Hobbes knew perfectly well that the keeper had heard him. The Official finished murmuring something into the phone and looked at him.  
"Well, are you going to go, or not? We've got people waiting for you" He said. Hobbes furrowed his brow in disbelief that the Official would react so quickly but dashed out the door. The Keeper took a quick glance at the official, and then went out the door as well to get supplies from her lab to go with Hobbes.  
  
Mrs. Candler was all over the place worrying, there had been no news from Darien, or the agency he worked for. And she couldn't exactly call the police. She could imagine herself now...  
"I've got an emergency, an evil organization has captured my daughter ,who is a superior human being , to take over the world." Who would believe her? And what's worse, who would know what she was talking about and come after her? There was not a thing she could do. It was so inevitable, so frustrating, that she just broke down and cried. She had called He friend, Dave Hopkins (one of the original Project Crescent scientists) and told him the situation, he had come over to comfort her.  
And then, there was a knock on her door. She wiped the tears from her face and got up to open the door.  
"Ms. Candler? I'm Bobby Hobbes, a friend of Darien's. There's a situation I have to explain to you, and quickly." Amy's mother invited him in and he gave her summary of what happened  
"...And we need people to help us, what I saw in the warehouse was very advanced and I figured that since you had dealt with them before, you would know more about them." He finished.  
"I'll go." Ms. Candler and Dave Hopkins said at the same time.  
"Nancy, these are dangerous dealings. You can't go." He told her.  
"Dave, I've known you for a long time. You would never turn down someone who wanted to help. Besides, that is my daughter out there and I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing." She replied. She started to the door, and they the three walked out .  
Eric sat looking out the window, watching Dave, Ms. Candler, and someone he didn't know leave the house and walk to a van.  
"Tasha, they're doin' somethin'!" he said and ran outside., "What're you doing?" he asked innocently.  
"We're going to get Amy..."  
"Oh, I'm going too. She's my, uh....girlfriend." he said. And it was true, but he didn't like sharing the info anyway.  
"You're too young, kid." Hobbes said. And continued walking toward the car.   
"Don't worry, Eric. We'll get Amy back." Nancy said and smiled. They loaded into a beat up van, in which he heard complaints of being cramped. They started the engine and were off.   
Eric tried to tell himself that they would save her, but he just didn't seem to believe it. When they were about halfway down the street, he pulled out his bike and took off after them.  
"Eric?! What're you doing?!" Tasha yelled to him.  
"I'm going with them, what do you think I'm doing. Make something up to mom and dad." He said and pedaled hard to catch up with the van. Tasha closed the door and waited for her parents to come home.  
There were no windows in the back of the van, so no one was able to see the kid on a mountain bike silently following them as they went.  
  
Please excuse if the people are out of character, I haven't added on to the fanfiction in awhile so I'm out of the mood of it. Sorry.  
  



	5. Plans and Great Escapes

Part 5  
Plans and Great Escapes  
  
"I need a plan." Darien said, "I need a pen." He felt all of his pockets. No pen. He continued to pace around the small room. Tons of ideas ran through his head, and then they were all dismissed, too wild. Why couldn't he think? On yea, he was in the beginning stage of QSM.   
Darien had been feeling the headaches for some time now. He didn't dare tell Amy. He didn't want to scare her. He also dared not look up. His eyes were already streaked with red. Pretty soon he wouldn't be able to hide the symptoms. Amy kept looking out the door window, which helped him hide his eyes. A pain shot through his head, taking him by surprise.   
"Ah!" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck by habit. He was in a kneeling position. His eyes went wide and he looked up.  
"You're in trouble." He said. He needed to cling to what sanity he had until the very last moment. He didn't want to look at the monitor on his wrist. He knew what was going to happen. What was happening.  
"Darien?" she asked in a shaky voice. He was really freaking her out now. He didn't say anything. He had to divert all his strength to keep himself from going totally out of control. Even if he did say something, what would it be? Get away, run? Like she would be able to go anywhere in this small, intense white room.  
But surely the guards would realize that he was different?  
"Hobbes, I hope you get here quick. And I mean, right now." He whispered to himself.  
  
Hobbes van', two separate agency vans, and Eric's Bike were now parked out of view behind the warehouse. When Eric was discovered, Nancy and David got really angry at him, telling him it was dangerous. Hobbes thought it odd that a kid would risk his life to save his friend. Maybe it was more of an adult thing.  
"Eric, go home, this is not a job for you." Nancy had said. Dave agreed with her. One by one they had gone down the hole that led to the underground base. Each carrying a weapon of their choice. He had caught the look of fear on Nancy's face when it was her turn to go down what seemed like a never-ending slide. Now he was alone.  
He had not gone home, he was curious, and that was enough to keep him from going home. But he was also nervous, beyond anything. He paced near the hole, even 15 minutes after they had gone. He stopped dead. Someone was moving around outside, he heard footsteps. He heard voices. One of the voices was obviously coming from a walkie-talkie, the other one was talking into it.  
"It seems we have visitors..." the guy said. Oh no! The guy had spotted to cars! He quickly hid behind one of the boxes, because the footsteps were coming closer to the door. Eric tried to slow down his breathing, because if he was heard, he might as well be dead. It was then he realized that he could clearly see his footprints in the dust, it would lead the guard right to him!  
Creeeeeeeek...  
The door opened slowly. The guard walked in, past the now cleared table. He walked past Eric's box, and he was right on top of the footprints.  
"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..." Eric thought. He got even more worried because he couldn't see the guard. He heard the guard turn this was an that. And then he started moving again. Eric sighed, it sounded like he was walking away.  
"What have we here?" said the guard. Eric looked up at the guard, whose face had an evil smirk on it. Without even thinking, Eric leapt up and punched him in the face. The guard was stunned, and fell back a little. He swung his arms at Eric, mostly blindly, but one caught him in his stomach. It knocked the wind out of him, and he gasped for air. Before the guard could reach for his gun, Eric shoved him backward into the hole leading underground.  
"AHHHHHH!" The guard screamed. It echoed down the tunnel. Eric hesitated for al little bit, then shook his head and jumped down. This guard had to be unconscious when he got there, or else he would alert the organization.  
The rush was amazing. "Now this, is a roller coaster," He thought , "Without the roller coaster." He added. He stifled the urge to yell out "WOOHOO!" and the ride was shortly ended when he hit the floor at the bottom. The guard was there, too, and knocked Eric unconscious before he could do anything.  
The guard grabbed his walkie-talkie and clicked the button.  
"Intruders in the base! Intruders in the base!" he yelled. Instantly an alarm sounded.  
Hobbes and his group had recognized the security cameras as soon as they got there. They knew it wouldn't be long until someone caught them. Now that they heard the alarm, they were running through the small hallway with nowhere to hide. Sooner or later someone would find them. They came to a fork in the corridor. One sign read "Main" and the other said "Lower Levels" without being spoken to, the group split up into almost equal sections and they each took a passage. None of them knew what to look for. Except for maybe Hobbes and Claire, who were looking for a Quicksilver Mad Darien. He had probably used his invisibility to get past the cameras undetected, and it was a long trip.  
People rushed past the door to Amy's and Darien's room. Darien had his head in his hands and was sitting in a corner. He had slipped into full QSM not long ago and was now contemplating what he would do. Amy was on the opposite side of the room.  
"She got me into this mess." He thought, "I'm stuck here because of her." Hatred radiated from him. Amy knew what was happening and was uneasy, she tried to silently back further into the wall. He looked at her with crimson-red eyes. She was scared. Good. He wanted her to be scared of him. He smiled evilly. She could hold her fear no longer. She got up and pounded on the door.  
"Help!" she yelled, "Help!" But help wouldn't come for a long time. They were all busy trying to find the intruders. He launched at her. Her abilities allowed her get away and he slammed against the door.   
"I'm not scared of you." She said with confidence she didn't have. It was the absolute wrong thing to say. True, she could hold him back with her powers, but it wasn't enough to stop him. He immeadiatly turned around pushed against her hands, hoping to shove her out of the way. But she was shoving back, and for awhile she was a match for Darien's QSM strength. She let a breath out that she didn't know she was holding and he shoved her against the wall. She slid to the ground, tears running down her face.  
"You scared yet?" he said and smiled again. He took a step toward her and she crunched up.   
Suddenly, the door was kicked open and two men were standing there. One was Devon, the other was the man Darien saw him with earlier. Darien turned around to face them, and the man shot him with a tranquilizer dart. He fell to the ground. She watched the man drag Darien out of the room and close the door. She cried. Mr. Devon watched her through the window, and quietly continued down the hall  
"I'm never going to get out of here. No ones coming for me. Darien and I are as good as dead!" she whispered. She did not know if it was night or day, she hadn't been able to keep time in this place, but she cried herself to sleep anyway.  
  
The people that had gone into the lower levels were not lucky. As they traveled downward, it got darker and darker until it was pitch black. They couldn't see a thing. When someone tried to go back the way they came, there was just a wall in their way! It was impossible! How could you take a step, and get a wall put up behind you. Without even hearing it? They were beginning to get scared.  
"What if we never get out?" one Agency guy said.  
"We will, don't worry." Said David. Although he was very scared too.  
"David, what if they've killed Darien and Amy already?" Nancy asked, sounding nervous.  
"They haven't, I'm sure of it." He tried to reassure her. At the moment he was sure they were all going to die down here. It must of been a trap for when the old hallways were used. He had tried several times to contact the others, but at least they could receive messages from them. He wished he could send one back saying "Help, we're stuck down here!" but it was better that they couldn't. They would've gotten stuck down there too. And there would be no one to save Amy and Darien...  
  
Amy was running through a hallway , and people were chasing after her. She didn't know how she had gotten out, but it didn't matter, she was free. As soon as she had lost the organization guards, she stopped to rest. She needed to get out of here and warn her mom. Maybe then she could come and help Darien. "Ameeeee..." a voice said, drawing her name out she looked behind her and saw Darien. How had he gotten out?, "Amy!" she jerked awake and gasped. Scared by the face inches away from her own. A woman with blonde hair was looking at her worriedly.  
"I'm a friend of Darien's." she said with an accent, "Where is he? What happened?" Amy hesitated and took a deep breath to calm herself.  
"He went mad....tried to hurt me...they took him away." She said quietly. The woman looked even more worried.  
"Where's my mom?" Amy asked. The woman looked at the man behind her and then back at her.  
" My name is Claire. This is Bobby," she pointed to the man behind her, he waved, she tried to smile back, "We split into different hallways, your mom is in the lower levels."  
"Do you know where Darien might be?" Bobby said. Amy concentrated. Where could they be keeping him? On her way from the testing lab to the room she was in now she had seen labs, empty rooms. What looked like where they were living when not working, and a padded room. They could be keeping him there, she thought.  
"I think so." She told Bobby. Claire helped her up and they walked out of the room, Agency back-up following them. She checked each of the rooms as she passed them, and she knew she was coming close. When she made her next turn, things were much more familiar. She knew where she was going. She looked in the forth door from the corner. There was Darien, just standing there in a straight-jacket. Suddenly, there was gunfire. Claire pulled Amy to the floor as Bobby and the Agency guys fired at the attackers.  
"Get to Darien!" Hobbes yelled over the shots. Claire opened the door from the floor slowly. She and Amy went in and closed the door. Claire slid along the wall until Darien turned to look at who came in. He saw Amy and was about to go after her when the keeper injected counteragent into his neck. He fell unconscious as he usually did when injected with counteragent while QSM. Claire eased him to the ground and waited until he woke up. When he did he stared into blank space for a moment trying to remember what happened.  
"I'm sorry." He said and looked at her. Amy looked away but said, "It's okay, it wasn't you." Darien got up and the keeper started undoing the straps to the straight-jacket.  
"It's not okay." Was all he said and he went to the door. Hobbes and the remaining Agency guys were sitting on the floor, every once in awhile checking if the organization guards were coming back and reloading their guns.  
"We have Darien and Amy, meet us by the entrance tunnel." Claire said into a walkie-talkie, "Come on then, we have to get out of here." They opened the door and Hobbes almost went up to Darien and hugged him.  
"Nice to have you back, partner." He said.  
The two groups met at the slide they had come in through. They had met more guards along the way, but they were easily dealt with.  
"This place's security sucks." He commented. They waited for the other group to come back, but it took quite some time. When they got back, Nancy and Amy hugged eachother. Claire went to help Eric, who was still on the floor.  
"Mom, I missed you." She said. If she had any tears left in her, she would've cried, but she was all dried out.  
"Don't ever get kidnapped again, you hear me?" Nancy said with a little bit of a joke. Amy tried to smile.  
"We got lost on the way back." David said, "It's pitch black down there and it's like a maze. We followed some sort of light out, otherwise I don't think we would've gotten out."  
"Oooooo, ghosts." Eric said. He felt the bump on his head and frowned. The Keeper had just revived him. Amy went over and hugged him too. He smiled.  
"That was some hit that guard gave you." The keeper said, "We have quite another problem, though." They all looked at her.  
"How are we going to get out?" Nobody had an answer to that. There was no way that they could get back up the way they came. Darien turned around and saw a glimpse of a face.  
"Wait!" he yelled and took off down the hallway. He had just spotted Devon. The others had no choice but to follow. At the turn of a corner, there was a split, he stopped for a second and then went down another hallway. The others had no idea who Darien was chasing, or why, but at the end of the last hallway, there were double- doors. Darien pushed them open. Light! They were outside! They all looking around. They had just come out of a seemingly abandoned building, and they were now in a parking lot.  
Darien was just as confused as everybody else.  
"Where did Devon go?" he said to himself. Amy, noticing that Darien was confused, went up to him.  
"How did you know how to get out?" she asked him. At this question, everybody turned to look at him for the answer.  
"I followed the traitor Mr. Devon out." He said. Amy raised her eyebrows, "What?" he asked  
"You're kidding, right?" she said.  
"No. Tell me why you're looking at me like that!" Amy's face went pale.  
"Darien, Mr. Devon is dead."  
  
  



	6. Epilogue

Epilogue Before I finish I would like to thank all the reviewers who encouraged me to write!TY!=)   
Cha, I wasn't going to write an epilogue. 

Epilogue 

"Darien, Mr. Devon is dead." At first Darien thought Amy was just joking, maybe not exactly to lighten the mood, just to see if she could "get him". But Amy didn't smile or start laughing and he realized that she was serious.   
"No. No, that's impossible. I SAW him come out of that door." He said and pointed at their exit. Which was oddly now closed, even though they had left it open. No one realized it though, and no one said a word, but Darien realized their eyes implied something else.   
"I'm not nuts!" he said.   
"There is a possibility that Darien could've seen him because of the gland." The keeper said. Even as she said it, though, she knew there was no way it was likely. If anything Darien would've only been able to see him if his eyes were Quicksilvered.   
"The gland?" Nancy and David chorused. The keeper then realized she had let them in on the secret of Darien's ability.   
"You didn't tell them?" she asked Hobbes. He shrugged.   
"I didn't think they needed to know." he said.   
"Wait a second," David said, "We saw that thing down in the Lower Levels of the lab, it could've been the apparition of Devon." Several people nodded.   
"There's no other way of explaining it." One of the Agency guys said, agreeing with Dr. Hopkins.   
"Okay, people, let's all just go back to the agency and explain." Hobbes said. As soon as Darien saw how cramped the back of Hobbes van would be, he said, "I'm driving."   
"No you are not, my friend. It is _my_ van."   
"I don't care if it's _your_ van. I'm not getting squished."   
"Sounds like me and Tasha." Eric said and stepped into a different van.   
"No it doesn''t, it sounds like when you talk to yourself because your angry." she muttered as she followed   
"I heard that!" he said with a smile. 

"It can't be true. It's impossible." Nancy said once they heard about project QS9300. They only got what they had "needed to know". If they had too much info, it might not be safe.   
"Nancy, did it ever dawn on you that what we did was impossible, too?" David said.   
"Hey," Darien said after he held up his hand, and QSed it, "Not seeing is believing, huh?" the pair just stared open mouthed and nodded. Darien shed the QS.   
"So you were telling the truth." Amy said.   
"Yeah, I was. Now would you mind telling me how Mr. Devon died? I mean, if I am nuts, I need to know." He said. Amy thought for a second. Last summer...that camp, oh yeah.   
"Well, last summer my friends and I went to a camp. It seemed to be part of the evil organization, but it wasn't. I met a kid named Andy there, and he told me of his bad encounters with Mr. Devon. He was at the camp too." She paused, trying to find the words for what she was going to say next, "We ranaway from the camp, and Andy left for a little while when we found a road. He didn't come back, and Eric came for me." she looked over at Eric, "When we tried to look for help, we found Mr. Devon. He was dead in his car." Amy almost started to cry. She was really sensitive to things like this, even if the death was of someone that could've been the enemy. When Amy didn't continue, Eric finished the story.   
"We suspected that Andy had been the killer. He was one of the 12 boys created 4 years earlier. They're perfect, too." He said.   
"That sounds horrible." The keeper said.   
"It was."   
"Okay, how do you know it wasn't part of the organization?" Hobbes asked.   
"They didn't try to kill us." Amy said, "And the other Amys weren't there." And that was the last sentence for quite awhile. Who would have something to say after that? Finally, Ms. Candler picked up her pocket book.   
"Amy, I think we should leave. You've missed a week of school, and I have to explain that. Plus, I think Darien and his friends need to..." she searched for the words, "Get back to whatever they do." She ended. Rather lamely, Amy thought.   
"Goodbye, then." Claire said, "Hope to meet you again."   
"Yeah, same here." Hobbes said, "I just don't want to have to save you again." He muttered.   
"Bobby!" Claire exclaimed.   
"Hey, I was only kidding." He said and smiled. But Darien said nothing. So, as Eric, Amy, Nancy, and Dr. Hopkins walked out the door, he felt the need to follow them.   
"You know I can catch up on all that stuff in a snap, mom." Amy said.   
"It would cause suspicion, you know that, right?" Eric said. Ms. Candler nodded.   
"Hey." Darien said. They all turned around.   
"Uh, email me once and awhile. We are both experiments, right?" Darien hoped he didn't sound stupid. Amy smiled.   
"Right." And then they turned the corner. Darien wondered if he would ever see them again. 

President Woodrow Wilson once said, 'If you want to make enemies, try to change something.' Amy's evil organization tried to change the world. And now they have their worst enemy yet...me 

~*--------||--------*~ 

Conversation between director and employee 87jlorstfunding Organization for CM12> 

Employee James Lorst sat at his computer, reading the email he had just received.   
"Oh no." he said. He was obviously the first person to receive it, and now he had to be the bearer of bad news. He logged off. Before the screen turned black, it said 87, his code number. He got up and willed himself to walk towards the director's door. When he got mad, he wasn't a very good person to be around, if you valued your life.   
"They have escaped and they know our secret" the worker said as he entered the office, rather nervously.   
"And for that they must be killed" the director said without turning his chair to face him.   
"Don't we need Number seven?" he said, hoping he didn't just say something that endangered his life. The director hated ignorance.   
"There are 11 other girls out there. We just have to find them." The employee visibly relaxed and started talking with confidence.   
"But they could be anywhere."   
"I know that."   
"What about employee 16mdevon? Is he truly still alive?"   
"I doubt it."   
"They still know our secret."   
"No doubt, 87jlorst. But now we now theirs." The director chuckled.   
"You mean..."   
"Alert the boss about project QS9300."   
"Right away, sir." Employee 87jlorst said and scurried out the door.   
"Amy, you told me exactly what I needed to know." He said. He held up a replica of the tiny microphone he had attached behind her ear one of the times she was unconscious. Eventually they would find it, maybe even a month from now, but they would never know what it was for.   
"Right." 

Dun, dun, DUN!   
The End?   
Note: How did you like my crossover? Cool? Stupid? Okay? Please R/R. Also, I made a location mistake, Amy lives in Los Angeles and Darien lives in San Diego. Kinda hard to miss, right? Well, sorry bout it.   



End file.
